


your name has echoed through my mind

by denimandflowers



Series: jump then fall [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Medium Angst, Mentions of Sex, Seongwoo/Jihoon, artmajor!Jihoon, bestfriends!2park, sciencemajor!woojin, slight homophobia themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimandflowers/pseuds/denimandflowers
Summary: Woojin has an epiphany of sorts in Jihoon’s absence and discovers that he likes his fries curly and not straight. But when Jihoon comes home from abroad a changed man, Woojin realises that it’s going to take more than just Taco Thursdays every day to win his best friend over.Sequel towe were just kids.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> as promised, the sequel to "we were just kids". :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long but i was enjoying my break and wasn't in the mood to update.  
> I've decided to make this a short chaptered fic instead of a one shot so i don't have to worry about writing lots before posting.  
> This second part also has more plot than the first so i thought it was better this way.  
> Also, this chapter is really short but the next ones will be longer, i promise! This chapter is more of a premise than anything.

 

“Good work today, everyone. If we keep this up, this year’s title will be ours.” Woojin wiped at the sweat on his face with a towel as he tried to catch his breath in between words. “We have one more session next week before the championship so I hope everyone rests well and gear up to kick some ass!”

The studio erupted into a loud cheer at the captain’s words before everyone started leaving in high spirits after a particularly good practise session.

“Yo, thought I’d find you here.”

Woojin looked up from where he was leaning against the mirror, legs sprawled. “What do you want?” Woojin turned his attention back to his phone with a frown, not that excited to see Daehwi.

“You could at least look like you’re pleased to see me,” Daehwi rolled his eyes.

“That’s because I’m not, idiot,” Woojin scoffed.

“Then I guess it was wrong of me to think that you’d appreciate an update from a certain someone.”

Woojin’s eyes snapped back up to look at the younger, annoyance melting into anticipation. “He sent another postcard?”

Daehwi couldn’t help the smirk playing on his lips. “What do you think?” he said smugly with folded arms, leaning into the wall beside him. Woojin bit his lip as he collected himself, not wanting to seem to eager despite the fact that he knew he couldn’t really hide it from Daehwi.

The last postcard they’d received had been almost two months ago. It had been too long, and Woojin had started to think that there might never be another. Dramatic, yes, but what was Woojin to think when the most they’d spoken to each other in the past year had been nothing but pleasantries in the presence of a yapping Daehwi over skype? Jihoon clearly wasn’t fazed when he decided, right before he left, that they needed a break from the friendship. It had certainly felt like they were nothing more than acquaintances.

It didn’t help that Jihoon was a social media virgin. He abstained from Instagram, Snapchat, Twitter. The whole works. The only update of his adventures in Germany – and subsequently his trip around Europe – had been postcards sent to no one but Daehwi. It was terrible enough that Jihoon thought it was best they did not keep in contact, but for him to suddenly promote Lee Daehwi to best friend status? Woojin knew he deserved it after the shitshow that went down in the previous semester. Still, it didn’t hurt any less.

“He can stay in Germany for all I care,” Woojin grumbled, pulling himself off the ground with his aching limbs as he grabbed his bag pack.

“Who hurt you?” Daehwi said with a laugh.

“Is my misery amusing to you?” Woojin narrowed his eyes on the younger who promptly stopped laughing. Daehwi’s eyes turned soft as he grinned, waving the card in front of himself.

“You sure you don’t want to know what it says? He attached a really cute picture of himself in snowboarding gear.”

“We’re not friends anymore,” Woojin grunted, switching off the lights and pushing past Daehwi. “He made it clear right before he left.”

“Not this again,” Daehwi rolled his eyes as he quickened his steps to catch up with the older. “You guys are a bunch of five-year-olds, you know that?”

Woojin merely scoffed, tightening his grip on the strap of his bag as they made their way through campus.

“I’m serious. You two children are the only ones I know who think it makes sense to put an imaginary ‘pause’ on a relationship. You were the most intolerable best friends before this; like, disgustingly, in-your-face, all over each other, kind of best friends. You fight once and suddenly the most you can say to each other is ‘ _Enjoy your pasta’_?”

Woojin flushed at the memory. “He was having lunch in Italy,” Woojin said defensively.

Daehwi shot him a look. One that was obvious he was questioning Woojin’s intelligence. “Not the point.”

“Then what’s the point, Lee Daehwi? Tell me, because I’m having a hard time understanding why it’s so hard for Park Jihoon to be himself around me anymore!”

Daehwi’s gaze softened. “You do remember that he was in love with you, right?”

Beside him, Woojin stiffened. “And? So what? He told me he wasn’t going to hold me accountable for his feelings.”

Daehwi shook his head with a sigh. “Try putting yourself in his shoes. He was having a hard time figuring out how to tell the people around him that he was into boys. To top it off, he was in love with his best friend who was busy head over heels for a _girl,_ he finally confessed and he was called disgusting. Don’t you think it’s kind of unfair for you to think it would take a simple apology for him to get over the mortifying embarrassment and hurt he must have felt?”

“I know,” Woojin said with defeated sigh. And he understood why Jihoon was putting the distance between them. He really did. But he missed his best friend.

“Lucky for you,” Daehwi said as his bus rolled around the corner and stopped in front of him. “Park Jihoon’s coming home tomorrow.”

“What?” Woojin paled, trying his best to take in the information as Daehwi hopped onto the bus and waved the postcard at him.

“You heard me!” Daehwi grinned. “So you better come up with a plan to win him back!”

\--

 


	2. Two

 

Jihoon broke out into a wide grin as soon as he caught sight of Sungwoon standing tiny amongst the crowd of people. Sungwoon looked even more excited to see him than Jihoon could have imagined. He started to jump up and down in his oversized cardigan, waving his hands in the air, and Jihoon had half a mind to turn the other way and pretend he didn’t know who he was.

“You’re so embarrassing,” Jihoon said in a whine as soon as he approached his brother. Sungwoon let out a loud laugh before hurtling himself at the younger.

“The first thing you say to your hyung in almost a year is that you’re embarrassed of him?” Sungwoon chided, clinging onto Jihoon despite his brother’s groans, “You should be glad you’ve got a free ride _and_ free accommodation, you little brat!”

Jihoon laughed, hugging Sungwoon tighter. “I know, I know, I was only kidding!”

Sungwoon grinned as he pulled away, regarding Jihoon with a proud smile on his face. Jihoon looked better than he ever had, dark bangs falling into his piercing eyes. His body had filled out a little but he’d lost the baby fat in his cheeks.

“Is this really my baby brother Park Jihoon?” Sungwoon wondered in disbelief, eyes raking over once more, “You’re all grown up, my little podongie!”

Jihoon flushed in embarrassment, glancing around in case someone heard his brother. “What are you on about? I’ve barely changed!”

“Jihoon-ah, trust hyung. I know it’s only been a year but you really look grown up. My baby brother, you’re so handsome,” Sungwoon cooed, pinching his cheek.

Jihoon let himself be babied by Sungwoon for a little longer before pulling away. “Thanks for picking me up, hyung,” Jihoon said gratefully.

Sungwoon shook his head, reaching out for Jihoon’s luggage. “Of course I would, Jihoon-ah. I’ve missed my baby brother so much.”

Sungwoon’s expression turned cheeky as they started to slowly make their way towards the car. “Besides, you didn’t think I’d do something nice without anything in return, do you?”

Jihoon blinked at his brother in confusion, though in the back of his mind he had an inkling as to what Sungwoon might be on to. His suspicions were proven to be true when Sungwoon wriggled his eyebrows with a sly grin.

“So? Are you gonna tell me or am I gonna have to blackmail it out of you?”

Jihoon sighed, shaking his head dramatically. “I should have known.”

“That’s like the highlight of your trip, Jihoonie!” Sungwoon beamed, loading the luggage into the back of the car. “You’ve been gushing about this mysterious dude for the past few months over Face Time but now that you’re back, you’re suddenly shy?”

“I’m not shy,” Jihoon whined, getting into the car and pulling on his seatbelt with a click. “I’ll tell you all about it when we get home,” he promised. “Right now I just want some really good homecooked Korean food.”

 

* * *

 

“Woojin, come on,” Daehwi groaned as Woojin pretended not to notice him, listening to music on his headphones as he flipped through a comic. Woojin figured he should have seen it coming when Daehwi stormed over to his bed and yanked them off his head, throwing it to the bed.

“What the fuck?” Woojin cried, glaring at Daehwi. The younger had an even more terrifying gaze as he stared him down, hands set on his hips.

“Just come along, will you?” Daehwi yelled. He was frustrated more than he was angry. “Stop being so stubborn.”

“I’m not being stubborn,” Woojin retaliated. “I’m just being reasonable. It’s going to be fuck fest part two if I show up uninvited.”

Daehwi opened his mouth to argue but Woojin cut him off with another glare. “ _Don’t_ even try to deny it. You _know_ that we haven’t been friends, in every sense of the word, for the past year.”

Daehwi huffed. “That’s why you have to be there, Woojin. To show that you care. That you’re glad he’s back.”

Woojin closed his eyes, sighing through his nose. The younger called him stubborn but Daehwi was a fucking mule. He was so good with his words and manipulation, Woojin could barely win against him.

“I’ll show him I care some other time,” Woojin reasoned. “I don’t want to ambush him when he’s only been back for a day.”

“You’re such a gentleman, aren’t you?” Daehwi said sarcastically.

“Why are you so adamant that I make up with him?” Woojin winced at the sarcasm.

“Because,” Daehwi sighed as he slumped onto edge of the bed. “I just want us to be friends again. It’s our last year of university. We might have different lives after this. I don’t want us to spend the last of our youth with regrets.”

Woojin sat upright, moving in closer to the younger. “We will, alright?” he reassured Daehwi. “The year’s only just begun. I’m going to make things right, trust me.”

Daehwi pursed him lips, but he was convinced of Woojin’s words. “You promise you’re going to make up with Jihoon?”

“I promise.”

 

* * *

 

“Lee Daehwi!!!” Jihoon shrieked as soon as the younger appeared through the doors of the restaurant. Daehwi grinned as he made his way over to the table and slid into the seat beside the older before being promptly pulled into an embrace.

“Do you always have to make a grand entrance?” Jinyoung wondered sulkily where he was sitting across in the booth.

Daehwi laughed, “Not my fault that Jihoon’s more excited to see me.”

“To think I’m supposed to be the shameless actor,” Jinyoung said with an exaggerated sigh, “It’s not like I just won daesang for best new actor or anything…”

“Congrats again!” Jihoon cried, wriggling in his seat.

“That’s probably the tenth time you’ve told me that,” Jinyoung said haughtily before promptly breaking out into a grin. “But thank you, again.”

“Enough about Jinyoung,” Daehwi interjected, leaning in to grill the meat. “I want to know how _you’ve_ been, Jihoon. I know you updated us through your postcards but I can’t help noticing your cute interactions with a certain someone during our Skype sessions.” Daehwi wriggled his eyebrows with a teasing grin.

“You’re just as bad as Sungwoon hyung,” Jihoon groaned.

Daehwi laughed again. “Of course it’ll be a hot topic. You don’t expect for us to see you flirting with someone and pretend it didn’t happen, do you?”

“Have you been hanging out with Sungwoon hyung?” Jihoon narrowed his eyes at the younger in suspicion.

“I’m probably the only one who doesn’t give a shit about this mysterious suitor of yours,” Jinyoung deadpanned, popping a piece of meat into his mouth.

“He’s not mysterious, he’s one of Jihoon’s friends,” Daehwi interjected.

“Wish I had more friends like you, Jinyoung,” Jihoon sent a pointed look at Daehwi, ignoring Daehwi’s comment, “Some people are just so nosy, don’t you think?”

Daehwi slapped his arm playfully. “Don’t pretend you’re not excited to tell us all about your new flame, Jihoon.”

“Fine,” Jihoon huffed, setting his chopsticks down on his bowl. “If everyone _must_ know…”

Daehwi’s lips curled into a smile as he gazed expectantly at Jihoon.

“Yes, I’m in a relationship. Mutually exclusive and everything.”

Beside him, Daehwi let out a loud, shrill sound. Jihoon was just glad they were seated at a corner booth, away from any judgemental stares.

“Wasn’t he the same senior who was in one of your classes?” Daehwi wondered. Jihoon blushed from the attention.

“Yeah,” he admitted.

“Didn’t you say that the two of you had something going on before the whole fiasco with Woojin?” Daehwi’s voice dropped to a whisper as if he was talking about something unspeakable. Jihoon winced at the mention of his best friend ( _ex-best friend?_ ) but shrugged it off.

“This is getting interesting,” Jinyoung commented, crossing his arms on the table.

“Yeah, same guy,” Jihoon said.

“Ong something?” Daehwi pressed, “I know it is because his surname’s really unique.”

“Wow, an Ong,” Jinyoung gasped.

“Ong Seongwoo,” Jihoon confirmed shyly.

“Wasn’t he a senior last year? That means he’s graduated, hasn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon explained, “He went backpacking around Europe with a group of his friends after graduation and we met in Italy.”

“That actually sounds so romantic,” Daehwi gushed.

“Right?” Jihoon blushed again. “It was like fate, honestly. I didn’t tell him I was going to tour Europe before I left for Germany. So we were in Venice, right? And we had to get on the gondola with a bunch of other tourists because it was only the two of us interns, but guess who sat beside me as soon as we got on?”

“Lover boy,” Daehwi sighed dreamily, resting his chin on a hand.

Jihoon nodded with a grin. “We spent the next few days together in Venice and met up again in Paris.”

“Why does your love life sound like something out of a fairy tale?” Jinyoung teased.

“Now that we’re back in Seoul, it’s as mundane as ever, trust me,” Jihoon laughed.

“So what made you change your mind?” Daehwi wondered. “I thought you guys didn’t work out?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon said with a slight pause, “I don’t know. Maybe the timing just wasn’t right in the past but it ended up working out nicely.”

Daehwi looked like he was about to say something else but didn’t. Instead, the topic of the conversation turned towards Jinyoung’s achievements and Jihoon’s affair took a backseat.

Jihoon ended up paying for the meal to thank them for the warm welcome home.

“Thanks for the meal, Jihoon hyung,” Jinyoung beamed. Jihoon nodded with a smile, patting the younger on the back as they made their way outside. Jihoon startled when Daehwi tugged on his arm, pulling him closer.

“What is it, Daehwi?”

Daehwi hesitated, looking uneasy. “Are you gonna tell Woojin?”

Jihoon glanced away, thinking about it for a moment before muttering a quiet, “Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the return of seongwoo :')


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :-) it's been awhile. pls accept this half-assed chapter. i'll be back with a better update soon :-) and another one shot which i couldn't help not writing.

“Free tomorrow?” Jihoon turned to his left to see Daehwi rushing to catch up with him, an expectant look on his face.

“Seongwoo’s bringing me out for lunch,” Jihoon replied casually as they made their way across the courtyard. It was only the first week back at school but Jihoon already couldn’t wait to graduate. It did or did not have anything to do with the fact that one, his boyfriend was no longer a student, and two, he had yet to meet his (ex?) best friend since he got home.

“Right,” Daehwi frowned. “Forgot you had a boyfriend.”

Jihoon shoved him playfully, grinning. “Come on, Hwi. It’s not like we’re not friends anymore.”

His words had the opposite effect. Jihoon watched as the younger’s expression turned sour. “Are you still friends with Woojin?” he demanded.

Honestly, Jihoon had no idea what the answer was to that. On one hand, he was over whatever that had happened the past year. But on another, he knew Woojin had some issues with him. Why hadn’t he called or attempted to reach out if he wasn’t?

“That’s all up to him,” Jihoon admitted.

“What do you mean?” Daehwi asked.

Jihoon sighed. “He hasn’t called, hasn’t texted since I got back. And I _know_ he knows that I’m back. There must be a reason why he hasn’t come looking for me.”

 “Do you happen to know why?” Daehwi couldn’t stand seeing the hurt in Jihoon’s eyes.

“You’re both idiots,” Daehwi groaned into his hand. “Woojin told me he wanted to give you space because you hadn’t talked to him all year.”

“Oh,” Jihoon blinked. “I guess I can’t blame him for that…”

“I expected better from you, Jihoon,” Daehwi tsked. “I didn’t know you were _this_ petty.”

“Honestly, I was still mad then. But I got over it and I guess I forgot to make up with him,” Jihoon scratched his head sheepishly.

Daehwi rolled his eyes. “Then can you make up with him already? Because that idiot’s been moping ever since you pretended he didn’t exist during our video calls.”

“Yeah, of course I will.”

 

* * *

 

Jihoon wrapped his fingers around the mug of tea, eyes glancing at the doors every now and then. He felt more nervous than he should be. Woojin wasn’t mad, he kept reminding himself. It was hard to detect emotions through text, which was why Jihoon had made the effort to reach out to Woojin, asking if he cared to meet up to try and fix whatever _this_ was between them. Woojin had replied with a simple _yeah, sure_ and nothing else, which isn’t particularly hostile, but Jihoon couldn’t help worrying himself over it.

Woojin made an appearance not long after. Jihoon stared at him, watching as Woojin searched the room until they locked eyes. Jihoon only managed to breathe when Woojin’s lips quirked into a warm grin, his snaggletooth a welcoming sight.

“Yo,” Woojin greeted, sliding into the seat. “Sorry. I had an assignment due this morning.”

“It’s fine,” Jihoon replied with a nervous smile.

“Um,” Woojin grinned sheepishly. “Welcome back?”

“Thanks…”

The tension was back. Jihoon shifted anxiously in his seat, glancing around. For a moment he forgot what he was there for. From the looks of it, Woojin seemed to be in the same boat. Jihoon could sense the hesitation.

“Listen, I—”

“Look, Woojin—”

They spoke at the same time. Woojin clamped his lips shut, gesturing for Jihoon to continue.

“I hate this,” Jihoon admitted with a shaky breath after a long moment. “I hate that we can’t be with each other like we used to. I thought the distance would do us good but I feel like we’re back to where we were a year ago and I just—”

“It sucks,” Woojin supplied with a weak smile. “I know.”

Jihoon held Woojin’s gaze, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind. But there was only one thing that mattered.

“Can we put all that behind us now? I don’t want to feel this way, Woojin. I don’t want to feel like I’ve lost you for good.” Jihoon could feel his emotions bubbling at the surface but he held himself back, not wanting them to spill over.

“That’s all I’ve been waiting for, Jihoon-ah.” Woojin held a hand out across the table, palm facing upwards in invitation. Jihoon took one look at it and reached over for it. Jihoon let out a sigh in relief, his heart feeling lighter than it’d been in the longest time.

“No more secrets between us?” Woojin suggested.

“Yeah,” Jihoon agreed, nodding. He paused. “Then I guess it’s not a weird time to let you know that I, um, I’ve got a boyfriend?”

Jihoon watched as surprise played across Woojin’s expression before he schooled it into one of indifference. Woojin pulled away, leaning back into his seat.

“That’s great,” Woojin said with a smile. Jihoon couldn’t help but notice how awkward it was but he figured it wasn’t uncalled for. It _was_ kind of a big deal.

“You’re not still weird about me liking boys, are you?” Jihoon wondered in a small voice.

Woojin was quick to dispel his worried, shaking his head. “No, no. I was just caught off guard. I mean, you were gone for a year. Is he from elsewhere?”

Jihoon felt himself blush. “Actually, it’s that senior. Ong Seongwoo.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, it’s kind of a long story. He went backpacking in Europe and we met in Venice…”

“Oh, cool, cool,” Woojin nodded as he let it sink in.

“How about you?” Jihoon asked, folding his arms onto the table. His eyes sparkled in interest as he wondered, “You dating anyone right now?”

Woojin shook his head with a wry smile. “Nah, I’m kind of over that for now. I’ll be starting my internship next week. Don’t think I’ll have any time for a relationship.”

“Ah, explains why I haven’t seen you around on campus,” Jihoon laughed. “But you’ll have time for _me,_ won’t you?”

Woojin felt himself relax, easing into the conversation. “Of course. I’ve missed you, you little shit.”

Jihoon gave a soft smile. “Me too, bitch.”

For a fleeting moment, Woojin remembered the note he’d passed to Sungwoon the day Jihoon had left for Germany. He regarded the older, wondering if the note ever made it into Jihoon’s hands. But Jihoon had someone now and it would be weird if he brought it up. Nevertheless, a part of Woojin still hoped that this wasn’t an ending.

“You free for Taco Thursdays this week?” Woojin wondered. He wasn’t going down without a fight.

“Oh,” Jihoon bit at his lip. “I’ve made plans with Seongwoo.”

Woojin nodded, hating the fact that he was feeling slightly disappointed. Jihoon must have noticed.

“It’s just one Thursday. We can have it next week. How’s that sound?”

“Yeah, okay,” Woojin forced a smile. It was _definitely_ going to take more than Taco Thursdays to win his best friend back.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
